Existing x-ray and surgical tables available today are limited in the amount and kind of movement that they can provide to a doctor or a technician. With the continued advancements in procedures used for diagnostic and clinical processes, it is becoming more important that the doctors can position the patient in many positions, both to present the parts of the patient in the most advantageous position for the doctor, and, as in the case of x-ray, to allow the body parts to move into a natural position for any body position. Also, positioning the body parts in various positions allows medicines or diagnostic fluids to flow naturally in the manner the doctors or technicians desire. As an example, if a patient is injected with CO2 gas, gases naturally rise; therefore, if a doctor wishes to have the gas flow into the lower extremities, it is desirable that the lower extremities are positioned in an upward direction. This is also true if it is desired to have the gas flow to the left extremities or the right extremities, the right or left should be elevated. In cases where liquids are injected, it may be useful to have gravity drain the injection from certain areas. As a result, it is desirable to lower the sights from which it is desirable to have the injection flow.
In the existing art, tables exist which raise and lower the table top, cradles exist that are add-ons to existing tables that enable rocking of the body from side to side, and tables exist which provide elevation of the body to an upright position but do not perform in both directions, do not move to 90 degrees from the horizontal or do not allow for the diagnostic equipment to follow the body positions desirable. Since state of the art diagnostic equipment requires free movement both above and below the body as well as to the front or rear of the body, the table top movements must be achievable without affecting the free movement of the diagnostic or clinical procedures equipment.